Grice Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny,Stella Visits a Family with 5 Kids are Addited to TVs,Computer And Video Games Submission Reel Observation Begins Stella:Its My First Day with the Grice Family as Roman Heading off to Work Leaving Mandy to Look after the kids see the Kids eating Breakfast at the Table Gives Brian his Sippy Cup Stella:Ive just seen Mandy Given Brian a Sippy Cup,Thats needs to Stop Stella:How Many times he had a Sippy Cup Mandy:2 or 4 times a Day is Eating Toast and watching My Little Pony Episode on Her Purple Laptop is Eating Yoghart and Watching Minnie Bow toons on her Blue Laptop is Drinking Milk and watching Monster High on Her Pink Laptop is Playing Angry Birds on his IPod Touch Stella:After Breakfast the Girls are Watching Cinderella Live Action but the Boys wanted to watch Danger Mouse and oh boy they just Lose it Rio:Can i watch Danger Mouse Kenzie:No we are watching Cinderella Rio:I WANT TO WATCH DANGER MOUSE AND THATS FINAL Brian:I WANT TO WATCH THE LION GUARD Mandy:Boys,They are watching Cinderella, Not Danger Mouse or The Lion Guard Time for Shopping Stella:Later on in the day as Mandy takes the kids shopping and the Boys are having non of it Rio:Why I have to come shopping with You Mandy:Listen we need to Get a Present for Kenzies Friend Karty as its her birthday coming up Rio:NO I WANNA PLAY VIDEO GAMES Brian: SHOP ONLINE!!!!!!!! Mandy:No i don’t do online shopping because the present won’t arrive in time, You are coming with Us Stella:and it not long before Brian wants to join Rio Mandy:BRIAN WE ARE NOT PUTTING ON THE LION GUARD NOW WE ARE GETTING KARTY A BIRTHDAY PRESENT, TURN THE TV OFF Turns the TV off Brian:PUT IT BACK ONNNNNNNNN Mandy:No Sir, Get in the car now,thank you Stella:Now that Rio is clamed down so the family can leave is Playing Angry Birds on his ipod Touch Stella:Not long after we arrived at the shopping center Kenzie:I Hope Karty Love this Holding a Olaf Plush Mandy:Thats Awesome Stella:as the Boys run down in the store Mandy:RIO, BRIAN COME HERE Jullia:It was really funny to see my brothers running in the store Mandy:NOW BECAUSE YOU RAN OFF AND YOU GONNA HOLD THE CART NOW YOU TOO Stella:After we done the shopping The Boys want Mcdonalds and Mandy wants to have the kids some food from the café and oh boy here we go again Rio:Can we have Mcdonalds Mandy:We are going to the Cafe Brian:WE WANT MCDONALDS Mandy:Thats it we are going home Observation Continues Stella:After we come back from Shopping Mum decided to Put Brian down for a Nap and Brian has Other Ideas Turned on tv to Disney Junior Mandy:Brian is time to trun the tv off because its nap time Brian:I WANT TO WATCH THE LION GUARDDDDDDD Mandy:Sorry The Lion Guard is going Bye Bye Turns the TV Off Stella:And Brian throw a major Tantrum Brian:I WANT TO WATCH THE LION GUARDDDDDDDDD PUT IT BACK ON NOW Mandy:No sir its nap time now Stella:I Get a chance to speak to the girls about the Boys Tantrum Kenzie:Its Scared me alot Ella:On My Birthday last year, i had Snow White Themed party and the boys changed the music without me knowing to dirty rap songs Stella:Oh My Jullia:I Wish that they need to stop throwing Tantrums Stella:I Understand Girls but I been visiting lots of Families who had a same thing Dinner Time Stella:Later on Roman came home Roman:Hi Guys Kenzie:Daddy see Mandy Cooking Dinner is listening to Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco is listening to Let it Go By Idina Manzel is Listening to Ride by Twenty one Pilots Mandy:Dinner Stella:as the kids sat down for dinner Mandy:Rio off your Game Stella:Dinner time is a more like primary school Gives Brian a Sippy Cup Stella:Mandy and Roman needs to do some teamwork Bedtime Stella:Lets see what bedtime looks like see the Girls watching Beauty and the beast on TV is watching Danger Mouse watching Game of thrones Stella:Mandy it is suitable for your son to be watching Mandy:i don't know my Husband Left it on Stella:They was a Show about someone killing in Medieval times,This is not want your 5 year old to be watching Mandy:No He shound be watching that Takes brian to his room and put the Lion Graud on TV Stella:I Need to Discus Mandy and Roman about the root of their Problems Parents Meeting Stella:I Have a Wonderful First day there are so issues that we need to get over,First thing Sippy Cup,Why will a Five year old using a Sippy Cup Mandy:I Don't know what to do with giving that Sippy Cup up Stella:and Yes we need to get rid of it lets talking about TVs in their bedroom,It wasn't a Best thing to watch TV in their rooms Roman:These Kids like watching TVs at Night Stella:Lets talk about the electronics such as Computers and Video games Mandy:Yes They are addicted to these things Stella:You need some sleep because tomorrow we need to start working House Rules Stella:Its my First Teaching Day with the Grices Family Stella:Morning Kenzie:Good morning so sit down Stella:Good morning sit down on the sofa Roman:i Begin to worry about these kids testing Stella Stella:Ok Here are the Rules,Rule Number one Be kind to each other,Rule Number 2 because its Special for Brian No More Sippy Cups Mandy:Its very hard to see that Rule and Brians reaction to that rule is just too much for him Stella:Rule Number Three Goodbye TV,So what it means Ella:No more TVs Stella:Yes No More TV Moaning Stella:So when its bedtime Mummy and Daddy will read you a story and then you can talk with mummy and daddy but no more Televisions Mandy:i know these kids will test Stella Stella:Ok,These are your Special Reward Chart one for the girls and one for the boys Ella:I got a Monster High Reward Chart Rio:I got a Danger Mouse Reward Chart Julia:I got a Minnie Mouse Reward Chart Kenzie:I got a My Little Pony Reward Chart Brian:I got a Lion Guard Reward Chart Roman:i love their reward chart loved their reactions Stella:If you can show then if you get to 20 you can get a prize at the end because its new to my Reward System Chore Time Stella:After introducing to the rules and the kids get working on their chores washing the Dishes tiding her bed puts her dolls in her blue toy box Cleaning the Bathroom Putting his Junk in the Bin Stella:These Kids Love their own Reward Chart Family Time Stella:Mandy has Planned a Family Picnic Mandy:Guys we are having a Picnic in the park Kenzie:I Love Picnics Roman:a Finding Dory shopper bag Ok Lets Go Stella:Its nice to spend one to one time with their kids Mandy:You want Ham Sandwich Kenzie:Yes please Ella:i want Chicken Jullia:i want Peanut Butter Rio:I Had Sandwiches Roman:What do you want,5 because its Saturday so I can give to you Brian:I Want Jam Sandwich Goodbye Sippy Cup Stella:During a Picnic I talked to Mum and Dad about his Sippy Cup Roman:What are we gonna do with his Sippy Cups Stella:You need to tell him that Sippy Cups are going In the Bin because you are a Big Boy and you don't need a Sippy Cup Mandy:i Think that Giving the sippy cup is going to be a Challenge for Brian and accept that he doesn't need it anymore see Roman Holding A Disney store Shopper Bag Stella:Its going to be easy that for Roman and Mandy to let go of the sippy cup thingy Roman:Mummy and I Decided that is time to get rid of your Sippy Cups because you are a Big BoyBrian a Disney Store Shopper bag,This is the last time you gonna see them because Brian:Big Boy Mandy:Lets go to the bin Throw a Sippy cup one by one in the bin Stella:Yayy Roman:Big Boy Brian:Bye Sippy Cups Stella:Goodbye Sippy Cups nice knowing you Put his last sippy cup in the bin Together:Hooray Stella:Big Boy Now Reveal Bag Stella:After we got home from the Park I give Brian Something Different Stella:Today you made me happy about giving up the sippy cup so I picked you little something because you given up your sippy cup,Mummy have you got your Camera Mandy:Sure Gives Brian a red gift bag and he reveals a The Lion Guard Cup Roman:Wow Big Boy Cup Brian:Wow Awesome Mandy:What do you want to drink Brian:Orange Mandy:You want Orange Drinks out of the lion Guard Cup Stella:Thats the First time I see Brian drinking out of the big boy cup Goodbye Tvs Stella:And now its time for the kids to say goodbye to their Tvs Mandy:Who wants to say goodbye to their television Stella:these Families understand that they had tvs and for these kids that TV is too Important in their Life Takes the Kenzies TV out of her room throw a tantrum Stella:The Kids are Dramatic and emotional and one of them throw a shoe at me Throw a shoe at Stella Stella:NO DONT THROW THINGS AT ME Roman:(Shouts)YOU KNOW THE RULES Jullia:NO Stella:YOU ARE SHOWING MOMMY AND DADDY THAT TV IS TOO IMPORTANT TO YOU YOU WATCH TOO MUCH OF IT BUT YOU CAN WATCH TV AS A FAMILY Rio:DONT TAKE THE TV OFF MEEEEEEEEEE Roman:IT HAS TO BE TAKEN OUT Hits Him Roman:TIME OUT Stella:Im quite happy for dad to put Rio in time out Roman:RIO YOU ARE IN TIME OUT FOR HITTING ME AND REFUEING TO GIVE THE TV REMOTE TO ME YOU NEED TO APCET THE RULES AND STAY THERE FOR 8 MINUTES Stella:Good work Roman Goodbye Tvs(Part 2) Stella:Removing the TVs from the Children bedrooms is one of the hardest things that this family had ever had to go through Kenznie:I HATE YOU Stella:Ok Kenzie:I DONT LIKE YOUUUUUU Stella:Im sorry This is a free country youre in Roman:Good Night Removing the Tablets,Laptops and Game Consoles Stella:After the Success of Removing the TVs out of their rooms,The next thing is gather the Family for a meeting Stella:Ok because you guys used to spend too much time on your laptops,Tablets and video games so what are we going to do with them Rio:Take them away Stella:Yes we have to taken them away(Kids Moan),I'm sorry its the rules and you have to stick by it Kenzie:I WANNA WATCH MY LITTLE PONYYYYYY Stella:I Know but I'm sorry no computer or ipads or Video games until the afternoon Jullia:(Cries)I Wanna watch Minnieeee Ella:Thats not Fair Stella:Wheres Rios IPhone and IPad Rio:I WANT TO PLAY ANGRY BIRDS AND LISTEN TO MY MUSIC Stella:Sorry No more video games or music,Rio only in afternoon and evening not all day Dear Mandy:Brian,we are not watching The Lion Guard this time Brian:I WANT TO WATCH THE LION GUARD ON TV Stella:No More TV Kenzie:I want to watch My Little Pony on youtube(Sob) Roman:No Laptop all day I'm afraid Stella:I Want your Xbox Controllers please,Thank you Stella:Guys it will be no tech until the afternoon,Ok,Diffrent Activities for now on Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella:Im gonna be leaving for few days but ill be back to see how you guys getting on Mandy:Ok If there advice if the boys misbehaves the party Stella:They have to write a Essay Based on their error of their ways if they don't they will lose TV for a week,You gonna put Ella to bed and I'm off see you in a few days Family Test Run Stella:Mandy and Roman are gonna be on their own for now on and ill be watching them Phone Call Mandy:Hi Debbie:Hi I like to let you know about Kartys Birthday shes going to be 7 and she will be having a Minnie Theme This Year and Yes your Permission Slip is in my Office see you on Saturday Mandy:Ok Getting Ready for the Party see Kenzie wearing her Light Blue Dress and Pink Shoes see Ella wearing Blue top and Pink Skirt see Jullia wearing her Grey Minnie Mouse Top and Green Shorts see Rio wearing White Top and Blue Jeans see Brian wearing Red Top and Blue Jeans Mandy:RO are you ready Roman:Got Her Present At the Party Mandy:Boys it will be no The Lion Graud and Danger Mouse today Rio:WE WANT DANGER MOUSE AND THE LION GRARD Mandy;KARTY IS HAVING A MINNIE MOUSE THEME AND NOW CLAM DOWN AND DONT YOU THINK OF CHANGING THE THEME GOT IT Karty:Hi Kenzie Kenzie:How Love your Dress Sprinkle Little Rose by Minnie Mouse Playing in the Background The Table we see Hot Dogs,Daisy Garden Vegtables,Mickey Mouse Pizzas,Chicken Burgers,Goofys Green Salad,Chips,Nachos,Taco meat and Taco Shells,Spicy Snacks,Chicken Sandwhiches,Beef sandwhiches,Plutos Dog Bone Biscuits,Clarabelles Chessy Crips,Donalds Dunckers the Drinks Table We see Pink Lemonade,Blackcurrant Juice,Orange Juice The Sweets Table we See Pink Popcorn,Minnie Mouse Bow Cupcakes,Strawberry and Mashmallow Kebabs,Cookies,Stawberry Ice Cream,Rassberries and Blueberries and Blackberries Debbie:Come on Boys Join the Fun Rio:NO Brian:NO Mandy:BOYS Rio:Duh [ We see the girls playing Games] see Debbie Gives Karty a Frozen Tote Bag Karty:WOW a Red Angry Bird hes soo cute and new Disney princess notebook And....... Listens to Caillou By Lil B as the others got Distracted Rio:I'm PBS like Caillou. D.T.F like Caillou. My (bleep) fresh like Caillou. She get wet like Caillou. The realest did it like Caillou. I (bleep) it in like Caillou. Bad (bleep) gone suck (bleep). Need 30 minutes like Caillou! Mandy:Rio I don't want your sisters to repeat that Language or in Public Rio:I'm young as (bleep) like Caillou. Don't fail like Caillou. I go for it like Caillou. (bleep) DORA, CAILLOU! Changed from Minnie Mouse to Kanye west song Karty:NOOOO MAKE IT GO AWAY and Rio Smash the Cupcakes and put a Cherry Bomb in the cake Debbie:NOT THE CUPCAKES NOOO Robert:Thats all right I got a extra ones in my car Rio:WE ARE (Bleep) RUNING THIS PARTY Mandy;At that time of Day,Lots of People are in the Club,Parents Bring their Children for their Activityssee One Mother Give the children a BB8 and Disney Princess Backpack to them,Theres a lot of People walking by and I thought kinda Embracing Roman:BOYS STOP IT Mandy:Stop It Debbie:Im really upset that my Daughter repeating that word Puts on On Fire By Lil Wanye Karty:? Debbie:Ill get the Bags and the presents Puts Minnie Mouse Back On Mandy:THATS IT BOYS WE ARE GOING HOME SAY GOODBYE AND THEN WE ARE LEAVING gives the Girls a Red Gift Bags Party Aftermath Mandy:BOYS I MEAN IT THIS IS THE LAST PARTY IM EVER TAKING YOU BOTH TOO NEXT TIME WE GO YOU WILL BE LOOKED AFTER BY GRANDMA AND NOW I WANT YOU BOTH TO WRITE ME A 300 WORD ESSAY BASED ON THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS AND WRITE THESE SORRY NOTES TO KARTY AND HER FRIENDS Essay said (Bleep) You (Bleep) You all and I'm Not (Bleep) Sorry and I hope you Burn in (Bleep Essay said I don't give a (Bleep) anyway about your (Bleep) Girly Party Sorry Note Said Go and die in (Bleep) sorry note said (Bleep) you (Bleep)holes Roman:It was not fair to your sisters or anybody that we had to leave. You've inconvenienced everyone. We're very disappointed with you, Boys Brain:WE DONT CARE POO POO Roman:CUT IT OUT BOYS Hit Mandy Mandy:THATS IT BOYS TIME OUT Puts the Boys in timeout Mandy:Your behavior is really upsetting me. You do NOT ruin other people's birthdays and you DON'T hurt people! You are here for 6 minutes and you will be not watching Danger Mouse and the Lion Graud for two whole weeks! Thanks to you, You got a Rude and Horrible Attitude to thank for.and maniny DONT SWEAR IN PUBLIC Rio:Go to (Bleep) Mandy:You're grounded for a week! And your TV privileges are also gone for two weeks and absolutely no friends until further notice Roman:SAY GOODNIGHT TO THE GIRLS RIGHT,AND YOU'RE GETTING READY FOR BED RIGHT NOW BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS NOW DVD Meeting Stella:2 Weeks later I returned to Grice Family to see how they are getting on Mommy and Me Time Stella:Theres is still a long way to go so I decided to do the Mommy and Me time since Roman is a work see the Kids Play Monopoly on the Table Mandy:Who Trun its is Kenzie:Meeeeeeeeee Mandy:Ok Stella:Ok Guys do you want some Juice Everyone:Meeeeeeeeeee Stella:Its nice to see the changes so far in this house Mandy:Its Great spending time with the kids on my own I love to do again since my husband working away Stella:Ok Guys Time to put the game away now because daddy will be home soon Rio:Awesome Time for Dinner Stella:Its My Last Night with the Grice Family and I wanted to see Brain drinking his big boy cup on the Table Drinking out of his new the Lion Graud Cup Stella:Wow you are becoming a Big Boy Hi 5 gives stella a hi 5 Stella:Yayyyy Surprise Time Stella:Im Quite Happy for Mandy and Roman keeping up with the good work theres one last time before I leave the Grice House Stella:We got a surprise for youuuu Kenzie:What it is Stella:Like I said to the Children,When things get taken away and replace it so I gave the kids something new Rio:Oh Boy Stella:the Room holding Bagsok,In your bags because you used to having TVs in your Rooms I got you little something Ella:What it is Stella:Its a bag full of different activities including Coloruing Books,Reading Books and some Board games Brian:Cool Stella:I Think these bags will help the kids to lay of the electronics and tvs I know they will use it during the morning and night Mandy:Good night,Thanks for being good today Roman:They are sleeping with no Tvs in their rooms Stella:Thats a good thing for the kids Roman:These bags will made the kids clam about using their electronics in their room but for now on we will watch TV as a Family Time for Stella to Go Family Update Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties